marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bison Bend, Colorado
BISON BEND, COLORADO 10 XP Bison Bend was a little Frontier Town in the state of Colorado. When Carter Slade moved out west to become the schoolteacher there, the town was just established a year earlier. Slade helped the folk of Bison Bend build a schoolhouse and took the orphaned Jamie Jacobs under his wing as his adopted son. In the years that followed, Carter Slade rode the West fighting evil with Bison Bend as his base of operations, fighting and defeating a number of would-be criminals. The Phantom Rider established his hide-out in a hidden cave system under the town, where he hid his costume and gear, when not in use, as well as his horse Banshee. The “Ghost Cave” could be acessed through a secret tunnel below the schoolhouse or through one of the shafts of the abandoned mine near the town. Slade began to fall in love with Natalie Brooks, sister of the local sheriff, Ben Brooks. However, any relationship between them was complicated by the fact that Ben irrationally believed the Phantom Rider to be evil and Natalies engagement to the owner of the towns store Clay Riley, secretly the masked criminal known as Tarantula. Tarantula was bent on taking over the whole town and nearly burned it to the ground at one time. One day, the people in town began disappearing. Carter Slade's brother, U.S. Marshal Lincoln Slade, came to Bison Bend to investigate. Lincoln ended up discovering that the new preacher, Reverend Reaper, was actually the leader of the gang that had kidnapped the townsfolk. Lincoln ended up following the Reverend his hideout where all the townsfolk were being held, secretly followed by his brother in his guise as the Phantom Rider. The brother could free the townsfolk, but only at the cost of Carter’s life. Lincoln took his brother's body (without the Phantom Rider costume) and returned it to Bison Bend, where Carter was buried. Lincoln later took up the mantle of Phantom Rider. Scene Distinctions Frontier Town, Haunt of the Phantom Rider, Stagecoach Station Scene Complications none SFX: Backdrop. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to shutdown “Stagecoach Station” and add any one of the following scene distinctions: “Abandoned Mine”, “Father Fulton’s Chapel”, “Jackson’s Smithy”, “Rivers Saloon”, or “Schoolhouse”. Spend a D10 effect die to change the scene distinction, or remove any of those scene distinctions and recover “Stagecoach Station”. SFX: Devil’s Canyon. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to shutdown all other scene distinctions and add “Long Way Down” and “On the Edge” as scene distinctions. If a character fails a roll by ten or more create a Falling into the Canyon complication equal to his effect die on him or her. Each turn thereafter step up the complication. If the complication is stepped up beyond D12, that character is subject to the doom pool including the complication as a physical attack. SFX: Ghost Cave. You may spend a D10 effect die from a pool including a Covert Specialty/a D8 from the doom pool to add “Phantom Rider’s Hideout” and “Spooky, Dark Caves” as Scene Distinctions. If you have unlocked Bison Bend, you may spend 1 PP to add the former scene distinctions and when creating a Covert or fear-based asset or complication, add a D6 to your dice pool and step up your effect die, or when you spend a transition scene at Ghost Cave, gain a free D8 push die for your next scene. SFX: Road to Denver. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to shutdown “Frontier Town” and “Stagecoach Station" and add “On the Road” as well as “Idle Telegraph Poles” or “Near Rail Tracks” as scene distinctions. You may spend a doom die to create an equal “Long Way to Go” Distance scene complication. If you have access to a Vehicle resource, or an appropriate Movement power, you may spend 1 PP to create or step back a Distance-based asset or complication on a target with an effect die equal to that trait. If you have stepped up a Distance asset beyond D12, or have removed a D12 Distance-based complication, your character exits the scene. SFX: Riley’s Store. Spend a Business Resource to gain an equal-sized Wilderness resource, or two Wilderness resources at –1 step. When creating emotional stress or complications, add a D6 and gain an additional effect die. If you have unlocked Natalie Brooks as a Support Character, when creating a Business asset, add a D6 and gain an additional effect die. SFX: Sheriff’s Office. When creating a Crime asset, or a Locked Up complication, add a D6 to your pool and step up your effect die. SFX: Townsfolk. Spend 1 PP/a D6 doom die to add one of the D8 Special Characters from Dramatis Personae to the scene. Limit: Lawful Town. As long as the town has a Sheriff, if you are subject to a D6 or higher Bounty spend a Business, Covert or Crime resource equal to your Bounty -1, or add a die equal to the Bounty on your head to the doom pool at the start of the scene. If you become openly involved in a crime, or fail a social-based roll by ten or more, add “Shunned by the Locals” and “Wanted by the Law” as scene complications. Dramatis Personae Andy Jackson (Blacksmith), Clay Riley, Deputy Hollis (Sheriff’ Aide), Doctor Peters (Physician), Dusty, Earl & Karl (Ranch Hands), Father Fulton (Priest), Jamie Jacobs, Natalie Brooks, Nick Rivers (Saloon owner), Phantom Rider, Sheriff Ben Brooks, Wiliam (Schoolkid) Category:Settings Category:Old West